1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to concrete curb forming devices and more particularly to a device which attaches to elongated strip members which are utilized to form the side walls of the curb permitting positioning in unison of the form members at a desired location prior to forming of the curb.
2) Description of Related Art
It is necessary when pouring of a concrete structure on the ground to utilize a rigid member to establish a side wall barrier for the slurry of concrete that is to be poured. Typical rigid members are thin, elongated, wood boards which can be bent somewhat so that the poured concrete will be directed in a given path or assume a particular desired shape. It is common when using of the wood boards to employ stakes on the exterior surface (and sometimes the interior surface) of the boards which are to be penetratingly anchored to the ground.
A concrete curb constitutes a narrow, elongated raised section of concrete which is usually between six inches and twelve inches in width. Generally a curb has parallel side walls and a planer top surface. It is desirable to have the width of this curb be constant and any deviation from a constant width at any point along the length of the curb is readily noticeable. An inconsistent width gives the appearance of substandard workmanship. The curb may be in a straight line or be curved.
When individuals are laying forms for establish of curbing, since there are two form members required located in a spaced apart side-by-side relationship, it becomes a rather time-consuming procedure. There is a need to utilize some type of device which will connect to the elongated, strip, wood form members which will facilitate their replacement and at the same time insure that the form members are precisely spaced apart so that, when the concrete is poured, the resultingly formed concrete curb will have a consistent width and height throughout its entire length.